Fifty Shades of Pete and Brendon
by fayeurie
Summary: A young girl called Ellie, in love with Pete Wentz has a dramatic break up, ending with hooking up with Brendon Urie.


Pete's POV

She stood there at the end of my bed wearing nothing but my baggy grey t-shirt. Her long, curly brown hair draped down her face passing her shoulders with the tips meeting her elbows. Her brown eyes twinkled at me as a half smile travelled her face. It was a cheeky grin, I had seen it before. She had perfect cheek bones; they were defined when she beamed.

"Good morning gorgeous" She said playfully.

Both her hands were now placed on the end of my double bed and bending over. My top which was too big on her dropped down a little bit allowing me to see her lacy black and red bra. She is perfect, my girl, Ellie. She bit her lower lip and twirled her hair with the fingers on her right hand.

"How're you feeling today, Pete?" Ellie asked.

I smiled. "I'm feeling good."

All my friends placed bets on how long we would last, Brendon bet 1 week, Patrick bet 2 weeks and Spencer being optimistic he bet 2 months. They've all lost. We've lasted 3 months so far.

My God was she beautiful, she began crawling up my bed and sat straddled on my chest still smiling. I bit my lip as she sat on me so temptingly, I wanted her.

"I feel really, really good now."

She smirked. With that she gently stroked my shoulder blade with the tips of her ice cold fingers. Her hand reached the left side of my neck and she grasped it lightly still stroking it with her fingers. She bopped her head down to my face. Gradually warm breath was on my cheek, I inhaled her sweet breath. Familiar lips were placed onto my cheek and slowly moved down to my neck. She placed tender and passionate kisses on the top of my neck, exciting me.

She stopped. "Do you like this, Pete?"

I bit my lip a little too eagerly and nodded.

"Good." She responded with a dirty smile. I loved it when she acted mysteriously.

Her lips were pressed firmly against mine, she once again moved down to my neck although with a different pressure. Breath was against my neck and sent shivers down my spine like the snow trickling down a mountain. For a second time she kissed my wet, soft lips ardently. We sat there embraced in this kiss for a while until I had a full on hard on.

"Are you ready Peter?"

I gulped. My hand moved down to my throbbing erection. I pushed the quilt off the top of me so Ellie and I were on full body contact. I shifted my hand along her leg towards her area hoping she was as aroused as I was. Success; she smiled.

She began tugging at the elastic of my boxers, already making me gasp for my breath; she lowered them in the sexiest way it ever could have been done. The girl teased me by rubbing her hands against my inner thighs. I couldn't maintain my calmness anymore. I needed her.

Her lips were subtle and placed kindly on the base. She manoeuvred back and forth licking every inch. My emotions were going crazy. I saw her head bop up and down and every single one of my nerves was full of pleasure. I bit my lip. She sped up. "El..." I stuttered. I couldn't get her name out. My fingers were winding around the bed sheets gripping tightly. I looked at her with narrowed eyes then at the ceiling each time she went down I squeezed on the bed sheet tighter. I wanted to scream. The speed was getting faster, every inch was being pleasured. Her hands were rubbing up and down my thighs at the same speed.

"Ellie" I finally screamed breathlessly.

She carried on, she loved it. I loved it. She soon stopped and kissed the tip softly. Finally I was left gasping for breath as I sat up. I finished myself up.

"So Pete..." She said wiping her mouth. "How do you reckon today will be?"

She said it to me as if nothing had happened. "Brilliant." I answered with only a little bit of breath.

Soon my phone began to ring, it was Patrick.

"Hello Patrick" I breathed.

"I'm not too bad thanks, yourself?"

"Look I'm kind of..."

"A party?"

"Brendon's holding a party?"

"Yeah alright, we'll love to come, see you at 6, bye" I finally answered with no enthusiasm.

So Brendon's holding a party and I only find out now.

Ellie began to stroke my cheek and ruffled her fingers through my hair. "Who was that sweetie?" She enquires with a smile on her face.

I sighed. "It was Patrick, Brendon's got a party tonight, it starts at 6 he wants us to come, is that okay with you?"

"Sure that's fine, I love Brendon! Well if it starts at 6 I better get a bath it is 2pm, you've slept forever Pete!"

I sure do sleep forever, I never have anything to do anymore so why should I go out of my way to get up at what Ellie calls "normal people time."

My way of getting ready responded in going downstairs and raiding the cupboards for food. This was step one; I looked inside every light brown cupboard for anything. Pulling out a newly opened packet of pop tarts I placed two pastries into the silver toaster. I leant up against the Island in the large kitchen with folded arms, my thumb rubbed against my tattoos on my skin. Pop. They are done.

My second step after devouring any food there is, is sitting on the couch for an hour or so until the bathroom is free. I reach across to the remote and flick a few channels until I am happy with what is on, I lean back and relax again.

Third step is having a bath; it's now about four as I drifted off back to sleep on the sofa. Bubble bath.

Final step; get dressed.

Ellie and I now leave, she looking like a princess and I looking like I had just woke up, mainly because I have.

Ellie's POV

Pete, he's beautiful, also my boy but he's so lazy now. I mean I can't resist his dark brown eyes and his beautiful soft hair. Nonetheless I just want a bit of fun in my life...

I greeted him this morning, sexually. He didn't do anything for me. But never mind. Whatever. I wouldn't stress over something I can't change.

I ran myself a bath as a reward for pleasing Pete so nicely, and also since there was a party tonight we needed to attend too. The water ran so delicately from the taps as I isolated myself away and watched it intently. Bubbles began to form in the tub; I lit a few of the cerulean candles which sat on the edge of the bath. Allowing myself to relax for a few hours it felt beautiful.

After my 2 hour long bath I step nakedly with a cream towel wrapped around my wet skin, down the hallway into the bedroom. It wasn't my bedroom, well; I wouldn't classify it as my bedroom yet.

It was a magnificent room. All around me were cream carpets and cream walls. There was a royal but ancient chandelier hung in the centre of the room, it glowed gold at night and silver in day. To the left of me the wall was taken up by a massive window in the middle was a French door which opened up onto a large balcony, which overlooked some amazing views of California. The bed was placed at the back, in the centre also, it was a four post double bed located on a small step. There was a dark oak drawer positioned opposite the end of the bed, finally a few photo frames on top, a couple of Bronx and one of me at Christmas. I worshipped Pete's room.

Mainly after baths I get so distracted by the room I completely forget about even get dried or changed. Following a few brief moments I begin to dry myself down and fish around in the draws for items of clothing. I pull out my Victoria's Secrets underwear. I felt lucky today. My body soon became dry so I pulled out my Alexandra McQueen dress which Pete bought me last month surprisingly for my birthday along with my brown Burberry handbag.

I was ready. Pete looked like a slob and I looked like a princess. That's what he described me as anyway. By the time we had finished getting ready, it was 5:30pm.

We left.

The car journey was uncomfortably awkward. Silent and awkward.

Brendon lived in a medium sized house, big enough for a party though. It had 4 bedrooms and even a personal cinema room, why would he need a house that big for just his self. The outside looked like a mansion with a few plants in pots. It was a very lonely house.

Pete got out the car and wandered around to my side to let me out, he took me by my hand and smiled. He slid his hand across my back to place it at my waist, I felt secure. We stepped side by side to the entrance.

In the interior of Brendon's dwelling it wasn't so lonely; as soon as we entered there were plenty of people. We arrived at 6:30 how come so many people have arrived within half an hour? I peered over Brendon's left shoulder to inspect the room and a few people were sitting in an armchair with a reefer in their mouths, attractive.

Brendon said open armed "Pete, Ellie, welcome!"

I accepted his hug. "Brendon!"

Pete stood awkwardly behind me, "Hey Bren..." he deadpans.

Brendon signalled to him behind my back.

We pulled away from the hug and I placed myself back next to my boyfriend. He grinned to me. "I'm going to have a quick spliff, that fine with you?" Pete wonders. Brendon stands eyeing Pete and I carefully.

I bit my lip and nod. "Sure." I breathe.

Brendon invites me in. I loved Brendon, sometimes more than I loved Pete. He was younger too, also beautiful. He had puffy red lips and a large nose; he had gorgeous brown eyes and feathery brown hair. He is very feminine. "Ellie," He began. "You know, how's things?" He asked nervously; guiding me towards the lounge.

His house was like a labyrinth I followed him through the corridors like a Minotaur after its prey and twisted at my white Rolex watch. "Well." I paused. "Things are well... and you?" I questioned.

He smiled almost relieved I made conversation. "Brilliant. Do you want a beer?"

"Sure." I answered as I sat in his leather sofa next to Patrick.

Patrick was sharing a joint with Spencer, what was up with everyone and getting high recently? I noticed there was a girl sitting straddled on Spencer, grinding on him. She must've been one of the groupies, long brown hair a bit like mine although that's all I saw of her, out of Spencer's league. Spencer was about 5'9 with longish brown hair, blue to green eyes which always glistened and a few freckles. Patrick on the other hand had blonde hair unlike anyone else it appeared, he had blue eyes a bit like Spencer's, and he was nothing like anyone else. He focused on friends and music, not boobs and sex.

Brendon came back with an ice cold beer; he opened the cap of the bottle and handed it over to me. "So, how was your holiday?" He said smiling so much it reached his eyes. A little bit tipsy I thought.

"Fine, it was lovely, I have tan lines."

"I bet you looked fine in a bikini." Patrick pitched in winking at me.

Brendon blushed. I blushed.

A few beers later, about 10 or so, Pete comes into the room demanding for me. High as a kite. Again. I follow him out of the room smiling at Brendon as I leave. Personally, I don't think it was just a spliff Pete went to have.

He takes me to a balcony overlooking a pool, as I peer over the edge I see a roadie I once met when Pete last went on tour. He was running around naked, chasing after a girl possibly another groupie she was also running around nude. It was only about 10 I don't see how people could be so pissed right now? I hope their pissed. Anyway, Pete smiled at me shinning his teeth and he took me by the hand. His hands were cold against my skin.

"Ellie." He began still smiling at me. "We need to, erm, talk?"

He looked over to the apple tree right next to us until I nodded to him.

He started to mumble something as the weed was getting to him, "You see, er, girls are like apples..." He paused, not sure where this was going. "The best ones are at the top of the trees. The boys don't want to reach for the good ones because they are afraid of falling and getting hurt. Instead, they just get the rotten apples that are on the ground that aren't as good, but easy. So the apples at the top think there is something wrong with them, when, in reality, they are amazing. They just have to wait for the right boy to come along, the one who's brave enough to climb all the way to the top of the tree... Do you know what I mean?"

I stared at him in confusion. What does he mean about apples? Am I not good enough, is that what he is saying? Does he mean it though or is it the marijuana talking?

"Ellie?" He asked.

I didn't realise I was gawping at him. "Yes... I think I know?"

"There's this girl..."

"I don't want to hear it Pete."

"I'm sorry, the time was..."

"Great yeah, yeah I know."

"See you round, can we still be, mates?"

"Sure, bye."

He grasped my hand tightly giving it a little squeeze and pulled me close breathing into my ear. "I'll miss you." He smiled and planted a kiss on my cheek making my body have goose bumps.

Good bye Pete.

Brendon's POV

I was sitting on my sofa twirling my thumbs in anticipation; I didn't like hardly anyone here. I liked the band and Ellie but the groupies and roadies were mistakes. I didn't even want this party it was Spencer's idea. I only agreed because I thought it'd be good for him to get over Hayley.

My room felt cold, I wasn't alone but I felt it. My leather sofa stuck to the back of my legs and the white clock ticked slowly as I watched it.

Ellie had left about 5 minutes ago, probably to have sex with Pete… Since they've got together they're always at it. Sometimes he would leave band practice for a quick one in the toilets; I knew that because I heard it. Their moans and their groans travelled through the vents. One time I saw her sneak out of the males, collar roughed up against her bruised neck, buttons were done up unevenly and hair ruffled up looking like a rats tail. A cigarette pack was in her jean pocket at the time and she pulled one out. She'd usually do this after sex according to Pete anyway.

I couldn't bare sitting in the room alone anymore, I had to leave.

The corridors were long and cold when you're alone; I still hadn't got use to my house. I headed for my bedroom for quiet and to rest my head when Anthony called me over. Anthony was one of my best friends, I knew him when I was younger and he's always been musically talented. He stands about 5ft 7 and has longish brown hair; he was with the groupie which had been grinding on Spencer earlier.

"Brendon…" He called. "Dude, you've got to try this."

"I'm kind of..."

"No seriously like, oh my god, you have to get some, so please." He began to whimper and beg, he held out his hand and a small orange tablet was in his palm. "Go on…"

I took it from his sweaty palm and examined it. In the background I heard him chanting 'go on, do it'. I swallowed the pill and walked away.

Ellie stood alone in the corridor, her white dress glistened under the bright lights and her brown hair sparkled too. Moonlight shone down on her pale face as I noticed black streaks down her face. She had been crying. I wanted to know what had upset the beautiful angel, maybe Pete hurt her too much, or someone tried to use her.

Approaching the girl I prepared myself for anything bad which could happen. I stood in front of her, taking her cold white hand in mine and stared into her beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong gorgeous?" I asked.

She looked back at me, her eyes shone like marbles in the light. Her lips crooked upwards at either side and she took a step towards me. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck and her tears seeped onto my shirt making black marks. Neck turned so her face began to face mine but her head still perched on the edge of my shivering shoulder. Warm breath was placed onto the curve of my neck and shoulder sending a chill down my spine. Soft warm lips were followed after this being placed in different places, biting, chewing and sucking. I knew she would be giving me a hickey from this.

I pushed her against the wall quickly not even caring, her lips moved from my neck to mine. I grabbed her hair in my fist and tugged it as her lips pushed harder against mine. She was pinned up against the wall not even struggling to get free.

She took me by my hand and breathed loudly in my ear with barely any breath "Your room, now."

I didn't object.

The door swung open with such a powerful force it hit the drawer by the entrance, almost knocking David the goldfish off the side. She didn't mind the mess she jumped on me as soon as the door was shut, the warmth of her body surrounded me like a blanket. Her lips met mine once again, passionately and fast, interchanging her neck, my neck and our mouths.

She unwrapped herself from my fragile body and pushed me onto my dark coloured double bed and it let out a little squeak as I fell with such a force.

As I sat on the edge of the bed she walked towards me and pushed me backwards and began to straddle on my lap. She bent over, teeth on my already damaged neck. I grabbed her tights and pulled them towards me making them rip. Her dress was slipping down her bruised shoulders as I grabbed her arms pulling her closer to me. I trickled my hands down her arms to her waist to her thighs and pulled her up my body, lifting my shirt up slightly.

Her cold aching arms wrapped around my body to the back of my shirt and pulling it up over my head. She swung it to the floor in a drastic style, flailing her arms back around my neck. I sat up whilst continuously kissing at the side of her neck. I tugged at the material hiding her beauty underneath; as it began to rip she stripped it off.


End file.
